


in those little high waisted shorts

by plinys



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, fic swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10026893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/pseuds/plinys
Summary: In which Maggie slowly steals all of Alex's clothing and Alex can't help but notice.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for a fic swap with gabbi, my prompt was "accidental clothes sharing". sorry this is short i got a little stuck but i wanted to show it to you

It starts off as a joke.

  
  


Maggie holding a red sweater up to her chest, with the hint of laughter at the edges of her eyes, as she says, “I can’t believe you! Alex Danvers, you actually own colors!” 

Which was a valid point. Seeing as how Alex was still wearing her usual DEO standard outfit - black pants, black boots, black three-quarter zip, with a black polo underneath. Colors weren’t really her usual fair. 

“Black’s functional for work,” she says, in her defense, “And I don’t have much of a social life outside of work.” The  _ other than you  _ goes unmentioned. 

“I mean, I’ve seen you in what? Gray? Off black? Maybe even a navy jacket once, but it might have just been the lighting-” 

“Thank you, Maggie, you’ve made your point.” 

Shutting her up with a kiss at the time seems just about right, and in a minute the red sweater is forgotten, falling to the floor where it will remain until a day later, when Kara accidentally trips over it. 

“Oh, I forgot you owned colors.”

  
  


It starts off as a joke, but it becomes a trend. 

  
  


Maggie in that orange shirt, the one that Alex hadn’t even remember she owned. At least not until Maggie is in her kitchen making them breakfast while wearing Alex’s shirt. Looking like a goddess, and looking so distinctly  _ hers  _ that it stirs something inside of her.

Alex’s brain short circuits at the sight, because this isn’t fair. 

Nobody should be allowed to look this good first thing in the morning. 

If this was what having Maggie stay the night was going to look like in the morning, she needed to do this more often.

Which she was already intending to but.

“Is that my shirt?”

  
  


Maggie asking to borrow a pair of pajama pants, because even though Alex would much rather this night was ending some way different, they’re both too tired to do anything but sleep and there’s no way Alex is going to send her home. 

Not when she looks like that. 

Adorable, with her nose scrunched up, and Alex is still trying to figure out exactly  _ how  _ she got this lucky.

Before grabbing a warm looking pair of pajamas and-

“You know, I never pegged you for a Star Wars fan?”

“I work for the DEO, Maggie,” Alex says, pushing the pajamas at her, and ignoring the way the cartoon Yoda head stares up at her, “Of course, I’m a Star Wars fan.” 

  
  


Maggie in her bathrobe, saying, “I hope you don’t mind that I used your shower,” before rambling about some dead body she encounter at work, and while normally Alex would be really interested in the whole  _ dead body  _ situation, she’s a bit distracted.

Because Maggie is fresh out of the shower. 

Her wet hair plastered to her face and neck. 

Her cheeks flushed with just a hint of red.

Alex’s green bathrobe tied tight around her body and Alex is so tempted to step forward and untie it. 

“Danvers, are you listening?”

Alex’s nods instinctively, trying to pull up the last thing Maggie had said before she was thoroughly distracted. “Arsonist? But not an alien arsonist? Maybe a time traveling arsonist?”

  
  


Maggie holding up a black leather jacket with a quizzical look on her features before asking, “Is this mine or yours?”

And honestly, Alex doesn’t have a clue. 

Between the two of them, there’s a monopoly on leather jackets in this relationship. One that isn’t helped by the fact that they are both wear the same size and so clothing has become interchangeable between them lately. 

See, the leather jacket fiasco. 

Alex for her part is wearing a dark brown one, that she is almost certain is Maggie’s, but Maggie hasn’t asked for back, so maybe it is Alex’s?

Maybe.

The jury is still out.

“Wear it,” Alex says, “Doesn’t really matter who bought the jacket, does it?”

Maggie shrugs in agreement, before slipping the jacket on.

“We need to start writing our names on these.”

“What are we in the third grade?”

  
  


Maggie grabbing the first article of clothing she can find off the ground, because Alex had totally forgotten that she invited Kara over for breakfast. 

Neither of them really paying attention to what they’ve got on. Alex in a pair of sweats that she thinks are mostly clean and a t-shirt from the t-shirt drawer while Maggie-

Maggie has pulled on a pair of jeans that are most certainly Alex’s.

Something Alex is really banking on Kara not noticing, once they get out there. 

Checking that they’re both decent, Alex rushes to open the door, shooting Kara an apologetic smile, “Sorry it took me so long, got caught up with-”

“Oh! Maggie’s here!” 

“Morning, mini Danvers-”

“I brought muffins! Vegan ones too, just in case, good thing I thought ahead!”

  
  


Maggie tugging a DEO issue black quarter-zip over her head.

“You know, just because I’m coming along with this doesn’t mean I’m ready to change sides. I like my job on the force, a lot-” the next few words are muffled as her mouth is covered briefly by fabric “-And as exciting as it would be to get to be part of the literal government sanctioned X-Files.”

“Oh please,” Alex scoffs, because really she invited this on herself.

This is what she gets for saying that Maggie makes a good looking DEO Agent.

“And then there’s the whole thing about fraternizing.”

  
  


It becomes a trend, that everyone can’t help but notice. 

  
  


“Oh, I just figured, you two were already living together,” Kara says this casually, like it should be obvious, like Alex hadn’t just called her sister in a panic, because she realized that Maggie had basically moved in.

There were two toothbrushes in her bathroom.

There was a variety of vegan snacks stuffed in her pantry. 

Then there was the clothing- 

“The clothing?” 

“What?”

“I mean, Maggie’s always wearing your shirts, and the other day you were wearing a flannel that I’m pretty sure belonged to her, but honestly, Alex, I don’t know Maggie’s wardrobe that well, I just-” Kara’s smiling, because Kara is the most supportive and wonderful sister ever. And apparently getting to see how in love Alex is, is the greatest thing to happen to Kara all week. Her exact words. “I’m happy for you, for both of you. But the fact that you’ve been living together has been obvious to literally everyone for weeks.”

  
  


Everyone can’t help but notice that- 

  
  


“We’re living together, aren’t we?”

“Took you long enough, Danvers.” 

 


End file.
